Sensei
Sensei, or The Sensei (formerly known as ?????? during the Dig Out The Dojo project to conceal his identity) is a Ninja that first appeared digging out the Dojo in November 2017, when it got hit and damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey" in the wilderness of Club Penguin Re-Generated. He used to be seen at the Dojo Courtyard, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot, and also in the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo. He wears the color gray, which is currently not available to players. He trains penguins in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu. Sensei is an old penguin, and a master of all elements. He has a White Beard, thick white eyebrows, traditional Japanese straw hat and a walking stick. Sensei refers new ninjas or students as 'grasshoppers.' He is a master of Card-Jitsu, and is also a teacher of it. He has a childhood best-friend named Tusk (a walrus), who is his bitter rival. Sensei uses a broken tusk from this rival as his walking stick. Personality Sensei is the greatest Card-Jitsu master. He is also very old. He mostly speaks in the poem art of haiku. Because of this, it can sometimes be hard to understand his ninja ways and his true personality. He is also very wise, and many penguins turn to him for wisdom. He seems to be very smart, and knows most of Club Penguin Re-Generated's history. This is because he was on the island before most penguins, and he journeyed in the wilderness for so long. Appearance Sensei is the oldest penguin on the island, and the only grey penguin. He is one of two penguins to have natural facial hair, the other being Rockhopper. He wears a traditional conical hat and carries a stick. His 2013 redesign appearance consists of the addition of a robe and geta sandals. In some Card-Jitsu Snow artwork, he wears a special snow robe, as well as a special snow hat with drapes off the sides. At the Celebration of Fire and Celebration of Water, he wore his special fire and water robes, respectively. History Background Many, many years ago, Sensei was an average penguin on Club Penguin Re-Generated Island, a citizen. Sensei vanished to the wilderness, and lived there for many years. He listened to the elements of fire, water, and snow, and developed an interest in the power of them. When Sensei was a young boy who had not yet learned Card-Jitsu, he used to play with Tusk. They played and had snow ball fights and seemed to be good friends. One day, when Tusk made a snowpenguin, Sensei made a snow statue of the future dojo. Tusk seemed bitter at this, sensing Sensei would later become more involved in it and that Sensei was better at this than he. He became jealous and angry. Sensei and Tusk trained to master the elements together. They dreamed of standing side by side, leading and training future ninja penguins. He and Sensei were friends, but their relationship had a competitive side. Tusk could not master the delicate moves of Sensei. One day, they chose to have a battle on a snowy cliff, where the future Snow Dojo would be years later. Tusk instigated it by throwing a snowball at Sensei, who threw Tusk against a wall with snow. Tusk used his power to create an enormous snowball, displaying his true power over snow. He threw it at Sensei, but once it hit him, Sensei used the power in the ball and threw it back. The force of Tusk hitting the wall caused an avalanche, in which Tusk was buried and trapped in a cave in the side of the mountain. Sensei looked for him, but found only a piece of his tusk. He departed sadly, and vowed to teach Card-Jitsu to penguins so they could use the elements wisely. Tusk presumed Sensei had left not caring for him, and turned bitter. He sadly sat buried in the snow, then began to dig himself out. Sensei found the perfect spot on a mountain to build a Dojo, a place where all the elements can hang in balance, to train aspiring penguins in Card-Jitsu and the ways of the elements. He built it with his bare flippers. He hid there in secret for many more years. When a storm hit the Dojo he had built, he quickly reacted and started shoveling out the snow. When penguins began to meet this mysterious stranger, Sensei claimed to have returned from a long journey. Once the reconstruction of the Dojo was finished, Sensei began to teach penguins what he knew. He started offering Card-Jitsu lessons at the Dojo. Those who had the skills could train with Sensei to become Ninjas. He hid the eggs for the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. In November 2009, the sky had turned orange, and Sensei had told ninjas that the time was nearing for fire. There was some odd activity going on in the Volcano. Sensei decided to forge Amulets (like his own) to advance ninja training further. Sensei set up a scavenger hunt to find fiery objects, that would later be used to build the Fire Dojo on top of the Volcano. Training in the art of fire began as soon as construction ended. A rainstorm had occurred on the island in November 2010. Sensei revealed soon after that this was the work of the elements in action, particularly water. Soon, the surplus water from the rainstorm was being used around the island in huge contraptions that pumped water into the Ninja Hideout; then into the Water Dojo behind the waterfall, which was under construction so ninjas could fully master the element of water. Training in the art of water began as soon as construction ended. In 2010, he also trained the Super Hero Amy, also known as Gamma Gal, in secret, as seen in the book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. In November 2011, to celebrate the third anniversary of Card-Jitsu and the Japanese tradition itself, Sensei had hosted a Card-Jitsu Party. After getting many questions from penguins, he said that snow had not shown itself yet, so the time for snow had not come, and would not for a while. The party was essentially a war between fire and water. Sensei trained fire and water to non-members temporarily for the duration of the event. Sensei appeared during Chinese New Year 2013 if enough penguins wore the Purple Dragon Costume and Purple Dragon Feet. He agreed to train stunt penguins at the Hollywood Party. A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind: The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, on May 16, 2013, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past and says: I had a worrying dream... a dark presence, in the shadows of the past. When I awoke, the mountain shook, and the avalanche covered the Dojo. Luckily no ninjas were training at the time. There has been a shift. The elemental forces are out of balance. I am calling on all ninjas-past, present, and those yet to join us-to prepare for battle. It is time, ninjas. Together, from May 23, we must master the power of Snow. Ninjas then started rumors about three masked snowmen minions in the mountains with that want to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. As the snowmen make their way to the Dojo, Sensei says that they must master snow to defeat the snowmen and restore balance to the elements. For years, his friend-turned-enemy Tusk plotted, making the cave he was buried in his lair. He made armor and a torn cape for himself, became the leader of the snowman army, obsessed with avenging his defeat. He vowed that he would master snow, and that he would get revenge. In May 2013, Tusk sent the 3 Snow Minions, Tank, Scrap and Sly to attack and take revenge on Sensei, but Sensei and the Ninjas withstood the attack, in the game Card-Jitsu Snow. As a final challenge, Sensei's ninjas had to stand up to Tusk in a battle that would determine the fate of the island. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that Sensei had taught the ninjas well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, Tusk disappears. Visits On July 3 to July 5, 2009, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background. He has also appeared during his fire hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20, 2009, and during his water hunt in November 2010. He also visited during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. He appeared at the Hollywood Party, training stunt penguins. He also appeared for Chinese New Year 2013 if enough penguins dress up in the Purple Dragon Costume. He made appearances at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. He visited the island during the Haiku Day party in 2015. Card-Jitsu He was later revealed he would launch a card game for training known as "Card-Jitsu." His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher," implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from the Club Penguin Wilderness to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin Re-Generated before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards Penguins colored belts for their progress in Card-Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. He also has all of the Card-Jitsu cards. Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card-Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the Migrator and Sensei built the Dojo. But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" For the entire month of November 2011 Sensei has taken Aunt Arctic's place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section of the CPRegen Times. In issue number 317 a penguin asked if he knew Rockhopper and he replied "Ah, Rockhopper. Yes, the Captain and I have shared many a cup of tea. Many years ago, I began to teach Rockhopper Card-Jitsu. Yet, I found, pirates can be as unpredictable as the elements. The seas call to Rockhopper. He must listen." Meaning that for sure Rockhopper and Sensei knew each other personally, though he does not say anything about them being related. Sensei's Favorite Games *Card-Jitsu: "I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can!" (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it!" (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: "I will name the color of something and you have to name it!" *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout "FIRE!" and Ninja must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. (played in the Ninja Hideout.) *The Training Game: This is an unofficial name. Sensei shouts out a command, such as "NINJAS VANISH!" or "NINJAS CONCENTRATE!" It is similar to "Sensei Says." This was played at the Card Jitsu Snow party. *Sensei jokes: All penguins must say one joke that is Card-Jitsu related that Sensei likes. Sensei does this at every visit during the Celebration of Snow. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku The simplest penguin Knows that every journey begins With a single step They should also know That if you speak in haiku You sound really wise. The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie We must have honor and strength And chocolate chips How to write a Haiku To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of 5, 7, 5 The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as an orange... Or a tangerine The Black Puffle Like the black puffle Sometimes we don't like to smile But skateboard instead The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku An epic awesome Haiku This Haiku is done Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round Search all across the island Be very careful The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Ninja Path Long is the journey With many wins and losses We must learn from both Glitch Haiku :Said by Cadence sometimes in the Dance Contest game This example text I have put it on 3 lines Not a good haiku Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Rockhopper *Rockhopper? Aye we be beard buddies. *Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wondrous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Ah Rockhopper. He has a fine beard. Just like mine. *Greetings Hopper of Rocks. How do you keep your beard looking so bold? Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary? Focused to explain the elements, perhaps he sometimes need to listen more than to his brain.* Cadence *Cadence? Likes to party up. Sensei prefers silence* Jet Pack Guy *Jet Pack Guy? Who is Jet Pack Guy? Sensei knows he carries a Jetpack* The Director of The EPF *Director? Never heard of it before.* *I don't think I know that. No comment! (Card-Jitsu Party 2013) Puffle Handler *Puffles have wisdom. PH grows the wisdom of them. Good Job.* Aunt Arctic *Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, does not she. Listen to her words. Rookie *Rookie is not wise Couldn't follow the ninja way.* Snow Minions *Snow is the final path. Sensei must go.* Key: * = Asked or Said during the Hollywood Party. Trivia *"Sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! This is also one of Sensei's major roles in a story. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Sensei was the only penguin to live on Club Penguin Re-Generated before penguins originally found it. *Sensei always leaves a server by saying "SENSEI VANISH!" *In the new Dojo, there is a glitch where Sensei appears with his coat when seen from outside but when you meet him, his coat disappears. *Sensei was the second mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *While Sensei was digging out the Dojo, he was dressed in a brown Japanese coat. *Sensei has all the Card-Jitsu Cards, including some cards only he can use. *Sensei is the oldest penguin in Club Penguin Regenerated *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to win Sensei of the Year. *Several Card-Jitsu cards are named after him. *He does not own a puffle, but he is very fascinated with them. *Tusk was his friend in the past, until the friendship ended. Now his friend is the leader of the evil Snow Minion Army. *When asked about Card-Jitsu Shadow, Sensei replied "One challenge at a time, my students" during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *He, along with Dot, are currently the only mascots to have colors unavailable to other penguins. *According to the "Ask Sensei" column in the Club Penguin Re-Generated Times and to his comments during Card-Jitsu Party 2013, he is grey due to his advanced age. *At Issue #460 of The Club Penguin Re-Generated Times, he wrote the Secrets section, in which he gave 5 informations on the history of ninjas, Card-Jitsu and himself, one being really true. These were: **"Tusk is not the only ninja from my past... I also have a brother!" **"There is a secret clan of kunoichi (kunoichi means a female ninja)" **"Some have found the way to practice forgotten styles like Shadow... and Cheese" **"Like fire and water, the ninjas and EPF clash on many things" **"When we traveled back to prehistoric times, some black belts trained caveguins. Now there are masters much older than me!" *He is scared of trimming his beard. *If a penguin has a belt less than black, then beating him will be impossible, as he will always play a card that counters the card you play. **This was made so players don't beat him and get into the Ninja Hideout early.